A data structure may be used to store data. If the data that is to be stored is changing, then the data structure may be updated according to a schedule to reflect the new values of the changing data. During such an update, it may be desirable to perform the entire update without allowing another process to access the data structure (for example, at a point in time at which a portion of the data structure has been updated, but another portion of the data structure has not been updated). Such mid-update access may be prevented by locking the data structure or by updating the data structure using an atomic operation.